Insidious: Chapter 2 (2013)
Insidious: Chapter 2 is a 2013 American supernatural horror film directed by James Wan. It is a sequel to 2010's Insidious and the second installment in the Insidious (film series). The film stars Patrick Wilson and Rose Byrne reprising their roles as Josh and Renai Lambert, a husband and wife who seek to uncover the secret that has left them dangerously connected to the spirit world. In 1986, Carl, a medium, calls his friend Elise to help discover what is haunting Lorraine Lambert's son, Josh. After hypnotizing Josh, Elise attempts to find the location of Josh's "friend", an old woman who appears in photographs of him. After warnings from Josh, she makes her way to his bedroom closet and is scratched on the arm. As a result, Lorraine, Carl and Elise agree that making Josh forget his astral projection abilities is the best thing to do. Twenty-five years later, Josh's wife Renai is under questioning by a police detective about the death of Elise. Unsettled, Renai rejoins her family as they relocate to Lorraine's house, where Renai witnesses strange occurrences. She suspects that Josh is inhabited by the old woman. Josh begins hearing female voices urging him to kill his family in order to stay alive. The next day, Renai sees a woman wearing a white dress sitting in the living room. Following the cries of her baby throughout the house, Renai faces a woman in white and is knocked unconscious. Lorraine visits Elise's colleagues, Specs and Tucker, to seek an explanation behind the strange events. They call Carl, who attempts to contact Elise using word-dice. Through the dice, they are told to find answers at the "Our Lady of Angels" hospital. Led to the ICU, Lorraine recounts a story of a patient named Parker Crane, who was admitted to the hospital for trying to castrate himself and eventually committed suicide many years ago. In Parker's home, they find a secret room with 15 corpses in it. They also find a black wedding gown and veil as well as newspaper clippings about a killer referred to as "The Bride in Black," who kidnapped and murdered several people while dressed as a woman. It is then revealed that it was not Elise speaking through the dice, but actually Parker's mother. Meanwhile, Josh's body begins to slowly deteriorate. He loses several teeth and begins to age physically. After Renai recovers, Lorraine insists that she, Renai, and the kids get away from Josh. Carl arrives to drug Josh, while Specs and Tucker monitor from outside the Lambert house. Josh deduces that Carl knows he is possessed by Parker, so Josh attacks Carl and after a struggle Josh begins to choke Carl from behind. Hearing the struggle, Specs and Tucker enter the house to help Carl. Josh manages to fend them off, incapacitating Carl, Specs and Tucker. Carl awakes as a spirit, where he meets the real Josh and together they go out into The Further to seek Elise. While in The Further Josh and Carl are directed to Josh's former house to where an evil spirit is going after Josh's infant daughter. Josh enters the house and goes into his daughter's room where the evil spirit is approaching his daughter. Josh intervenes and struggles with the spirit but Josh is overpowered. Fortunately for Josh, Elise appears and banishes the spirit from the house. In the real world, Josh - possessed by Parker - ambushes Lorraine and Renai when they return to the house. He attempts to choke Renai but is knocked over the head by Dalton, who had just returned to the house with his brother. Renai and the children escape to the basement. Dalton falls asleep and returns to The Further to rescue his father. In The Further, the real Josh, Carl and Elise proceed to Parker's house, where they witness his mother, the woman in white, abusing him as a child. Parker's mother had raised him as a girl, calling him Marilyn, for reasons unexplained in the film. She is violently abusive whenever he acts as a boy or refers to himself as Parker, the name his "father gave him." It is further revealed that Parker had killed his female victims at the behest of his mother's spirit who had also told him that killing Josh's family would sustain his new body (because it was rejecting his soul). Josh eventually finds the room filled with standing bodies—assumed to be Parker's victims. Upon finding Parker's mother, the two engage in a fight. Just as Parker is about to kill Dalton's physical body and Parker's mother is about to kill Josh, Elise saves Josh. After the three escape, they meet Dalton, who assists Carl and Josh to return to the living world. Josh and Dalton wake up as themselves, and their memories of their astral projection abilities are forgotten through a process of hypnosis. Some time later, Specs and Tucker proceed to go to a family whose daughter, Allison, is in an unexplained coma. Unbeknownst to them, Elise enters the home and approaches Allison, though the family's younger daughter Annie notices Elise. She senses a demonic presence behind Allison and looks on in horror.